deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
The Joker
The Joker is a supervillain from DC Comics, most notably acting as the archenemy of Batman. He appeared in the 62nd episode of Death Battle, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, where he fought against Sweet Tooth from the Twisted Metal ''series. He was voiced by Lucas Schuneman. History While the Joker's true identity is unknown, the general accepted origin for him was told in ''The Killing Joke, where it was revealed that he was a man down on his luck who joined a group of criminals robbing ACE Chemicals. He was forced by them to disguise himself as the infamous Red Hood. During the raid, not only did he find out his pregnant wife had died at home, but he also encountered the vigilante Batman and jumped into a vat of chemicals to escape. While he avoided capture, the chemicals permanently bleached his skin white, lips red, and hair green, giving him the appearance of a clown. Driven insane by "one bad day," the man becomes the Joker, the greatest foe the Caped Crusader has ever faced. As the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker's been responsible for causing chaos and tragedy within the Dark Knight's life, such as the death of Jason Todd, the paralysis of Barbara Gordon, and forcing Batman to confront his inner demons. Death Battle Info Background * Other name: "Jack" * Age: approx. 40 * Height: 6'5" | 195 cm * Weight: 192 lbs | 87 kg * Criminal Mastermind * Clinically Insane * AKA The Red Hood * Arch nemesis of Batman * Iranian UN ambassador Weapons * 9mm Long Barrel Gun * Machine Guns ** Tommy Gun is his favorite * Bombs, Rockets & Explosives * Explosive toys & Fuse Bombs * Jester Cane Sword * Joker Venom * Acid flower * Razor Sharp Playing Cards * Jokermobile Feats * Outsmarted Batman several times * Infiltrated The Pentagon * Beat Ra's al Ghul in chess * Killed 12 League of Assassin ninjas * Beat Wonder Woman * Survived dozens of explosions & falls * Killed the second Robin * Resists mind control Abilities & Techniques * Hand to Hand Combat * Insanity can grant almost superhuman strength * Excellent chemist * Resistance to poisons & gases * High tolerance to pain * Master of disguise * Criminal strategist * Experienced in manipulating the sane & insane Death Battle Quotes * Hmm I like the model, but not really my color. * Hoo hoo hoo! Yeah! * Yoink! * Sigh, like taking candy from a baby * Let's get wild! * Oooh so many buttons! Eeny, meeny, miny... all of them! * Hmm, what's this one do? Boop! * Best button ever! * Really? Can't just let a guy have his fun.. * Okay okay, let's go! * All right let's see it! Come and get it tough guy! * You miserable excuse for a clown! Come on! * Come on! * Oooh excuse me! I want to drive! * Let me put that out for you! * Can't take a joke, can you big guy? * Okay... THAT'S funny. * Okay... let's, let's talk about this. Killing someone from inside a tin can? That's no fun! The cold of their skin... The blankness of their eyes... The reveal, of who they really are... So much better when you savor all the little emotions...right? * Just... one more lesson, kapiche? The best kind of punchline, he he he, is the one you don't see coming! Gallery Arkham Knight Jokermobile.jpeg|The Jokermobile as it appears in Batman Arkham Knight Joker's pistol.jpg|Joker's pistol Joker's gas.jpg|Joker Gas container Joker's card.jpg|Joker's Explosive Playing Cards p-11824-4140.gif|Joker's Tommy Gun 1627610-crowbar.jpg|Joker's crowbar Joker's_Joy_Buzzer.jpg|The Joy Buzzer Acid_Flower.jpg|The Acid Flower Trivia * The Joker is the second DC Comics character to fight a non-Marvel Character, with the first being Superman and the next being Raven. ** The Joker is the fourth DC character to win a Death Battle, with the first three being Superman, Batman and The Flash, and the next four being Doomsday, Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond and Raven. * The Joker is the third villain from DC Comics to enter Death Battle, the first two being Deathstroke and Lex Luthor with the next two being Doomsday and Bane. ** The Joker is also the first villain from DC Comics to win a Death Battle, while the second is Doomsday. * The Joker is the first Batman character to face a non-Spider-Man character in DEATH BATTLE. References * The Joker on Wikipedia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Royal Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bomb Users Category:Poison Users Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Supervillains Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon